


Anything for you

by Bittodeath



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Altar Sex, BDSM Scene, Begging, Candles, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent Fantasy, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Porn, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Virgin Sacrifice, Virginity Kink, dom Kuroo, sub Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Daichi finds himself to be the virgin sacrifice to a terrifying Dark Being; the Deahman.Or: Kuroo indulges Daichi's fantasy.





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> That's a lot more subdued than what I had in mind at first but it's 2 in the morning and I just want to post this and go to sleep to get rid of it.

Daichi opened his eyes, blinking at the warm, soft lights appearing around him. Turning his head, he saw Bokuto lighting up a new candle before putting it down. The flames were reflecting one by one into the circle of mirrors surrounding them, illuminating the place in warm candlelight. Still, he felt a chill creeping up his spine. The white marble of the altar was cold against his skin, and even through his flimsy clothes. He tried to move, but then realized his hands were bound tightly at the wrists, with thick rope.

“You don’t have to do this”, he said in a soft voice. Knowing he wouldn’t sway Bokuto – the man was only doing what he believed was right.  
“We have to pay the debt”, Bokuto answered, lighting on a new candle before putting it down. The lights shimmered in his golden eyes, looking sadly at Daichi. “I’m sorry, but the Deahman needs its sacrifice.”

Daichi gulped, and closed his eyes for a second, a drop of cold sweat rolling down his back. The chances he wouldn’t survive the encounter were high – that was why it was called a sacrifice.

“Please”, he asked once more as the young man secured his bounds, tying one of his ankles to the corners of the altar in a series of complicated loops. The other he left free, and Daichi tried to roll himself up into a ball for warmth.

The white, translucent robe they’d put him in gave him no warmth, and was the simulacra of modest clothes – for only a virgin would satisfy the Deahman. He could smell incense burning somewhere, but wherever he watched, his gaze only met his reflection.

“You were chosen”, Bokuto said. “It is your destiny.”  
“Please… Please wait, don’t-”  
“There’s no time left, he will be here soon”, Bokuto whispered. “Sorry.”

And with the echo of his steps, he disappeared from Daichi’s sight into the darkness. Daichi could feel his heart beating hard and fast, and the cold fear settling in his gut, and he closed his eyes. Wishing it to be only a nightmare.

His eyes shot open once more when he heard a soft sound in the emptiness of the place. It was low, like a hundred voices were humming in a low voice under the ground the altar was standing on. It was low, it was steady, and it set a rhythm for his heart, making his blood tingle. The Deahman wouldn’t be long now, and he’d… Another sound disturbed the unsettling rhythm set by the voices, that were tuning down until he couldn’t hear them anymore. The sound of clicking heels on marble floors. He looked around, his breathing going wild, but saw nothing until it was too late.

The figure was looming over him, shrouded in a black, torn up cape, the hood hiding its face down to his nose. He whimpered when he distinctly heard claws clicking against the marble of the altar. A hand slowly moved up and settled against his cheek, his blood chilling in his veins when he saw the black, shimmering red scales coming from the long sleeve, and up to the back of its hand. Long, hard, pointy nails poked at his face – claws, really, there was no other word.

“I accept the sacrifice”, a voice rasped from beneath the hood.

Daichi held his breath, counted up to three and then asked:

“Are you… Are you the Deahman?”  
“I am”, the voice answered. “I am the fabric of Nightmares, the Ruler of the Un-Named. I am your only Master now; the only voice you will answer to.”

A claw went down, tracing a line down his midsection and stopping on his lower stomach. A surprisingly warm hand splayed over his belly, bearing down and grounding him, and he gasped.

“You are my virgin sacrifice, the payment of your people’s debt. You are nothing – nothing but a pet, a toy for me to play with.”  
“Y-Yes Sir”, Daichi choked out, shivering.

Claws dug slightly into the fabric on his stomach, almost enough to make him wince, and the hooded figure let out a raspy, hissing voice.

“Sir? Do you think of me as a mortal”, the being roared, “to call me such a lowly title? I am your _King_ , worm. I am your everything, the very reason why you’re drawing breath. You will refer to me as such…” A claw trailed down to the apex of his thigh, the one that was bound, “and maybe I will be kind to you, critter.”  
“P-Please, M-Master…” he whispered. “Have mercy on me.”  
“Mercy? _Mercy?_ I know no mercy”, the figure growled, leaning down until its lips were brushing Daichi’s ear. “I will have you for myself, critter.”

The Deahman gave a sharp jab to his side, and Daichi cried out, his free leg jerking around. He didn’t see him move, but in a matter of seconds the creature was holding up a rope much like the one binding his wrists. Claws tapped against his ankle, before bringing it up against his thigh, his robe riding up and almost revealing his crotch. Shivering, he tried to close his legs, but the Deahman’s grip was strong, and the rope was already looping in intricate patterns and bonds around his leg, binding firmly his shin to his thigh and leaving him no choice but to keep his legs parted. The robe had bunched up at his crotch, though some of it was caught in the knots on his leg.

He felt very self-conscious, feeling the creature’s gaze travelling up and down its body – and soon, a smile graced its lips, revealing sharp fangs. His breath stuttered at the sight, and even more when the Deahman licked its lips. Warmth was starting to settle down low in his belly, and he gulped. The figure leaned down once more, lips so close to his own he could feel his breath.

“You are a beautiful little thing, critter. I wonder how you look under these…” a claw tore lightly through the fabric of his robe, at the collarbone “rags.”

The hands roughly grabbed his bound hands, throwing them over his head and looping the loose end of the rope through a metal ring above him, tying it effectively. They came down, resting over his shoulders. And the claw slashed down, tearing open from collar to bottom the light robe that was Daichi’s only cover, leaving him bare to the world, and a very low, subdued moan fell from his lips. The Deahman ran a finger up his shaft at half-mast, teasing and smiling.

“Already quite eager, I see, despite all your pleading… or maybe you like that? Tell me, critter, do you like to beg? I would very much love to hear you beg me… beg me for more, beg me to let you come. Maybe if you beg me good I’ll let you.”  
“P-Please let me go, m-my King”, Daichi sobbed, fingers twitching.  
“Let you _go_? Why would I do such a thing, critter? You are _mine_. Mine, to be completely defiled. I am a creature of Darkness”, he breathed, bringing his right hand to his lips, and Daichi noticed that not all his fingers were clawed. “You have no idea how good I can make you feel while satisfying my needs”, he said before pushing seductively his middle finger and his ring finger past his own lips.

Daichi felt his breath hitch at the sight, blood rushing south, and the Deahman’s eyes visibly settled on his crotch to watch his cock harden completely and come to life with minimum stimulation, comfortably nestled in the coarse, black hair there. He startled when he found himself wishing for those sinful lips to be stretched around him, oblivious to the threat of the sharp canines. The figure pulled his fingers out, before resting them against his perineum and massaging lightly. A loud moan teared out of his throat, his body jerking into the touch, and the creature chuckled in a low voice, his fingers roaming down to rub gently across his hole.

“You want me there, don’t you, critter? Little things like you are made for my sole pleasure, I bet you are tight and hot… I will really love to feel you pulse around me.”

Daichi gritted his teeth not to moan, and the Deahman pulled back.

“I am willing to indulge you, my cute looking little thing”, he said, reaching for his cape. In a swift move, he unbuckled it and the black fabric slid down his body, down the altar, to the floor, leaving him completely naked in the candlelight.

His black hair was standing up wildly on his head, framing golden eyes and sharp teeth. Black scales with red reflects covered his shoulders, up to his jaw, up his forearms to his elbows and on the outside of his thighs, a few of them scattered on his lower stomach. He was hard, his cock standing proud between his steadily parted legs, Daichi’s eyes widening at the sight. His grin got bigger at this reaction, his hand lazily jerking him off.

“Speak, critter. What do you want?”  
“I- I want you, my King”, Daichi whispered, his face flaming red. “Y-Yes, it feels good, it feels really good”, he babbled on, his head jerking back with the strong but slow stroke of the Deahman’s hand around his shaft.  
“You look really good like this, critter”, the man said, looming over him, shadows moving over the muscular planes of his stomach. “Say, can you make some more noise?”

Daichi answered by a moan, loud and unabashed, when the man moved down to wrap his lips around the head of his cock, sucking lightly. His claws were digging into the flesh of his thighs and he wiggled his arms, trying to break free. A sharp slap to his leg reminded him of who was in power there and left him panting for more. He didn’t see the man open the vial, but then a slick finger was pressing into him, unrelenting until it settled under his prostate, almost making him cry out.

“Just as I thought, you’re really warm. You make quite a nice sacrifice. But now, dear, I want you to scream for me.”

And with that, he pressed his finger to his soft spot, massaging it as Daichi gasped loudly, his eyes glazing over. At the same time, the Deahman pressed open-mouth kisses to his stomach and crotch and inner thighs, watching him squirm with an obvious delight. He soon added another finger, wriggling it around and scissoring them lightly, making Daichi wish for more and yank on his bonds. The man tutted, pulled out his fingers and wiped them against Daichi’s thighs, making him wiggle around even more, searching for that delicious friction that had left him all at once.

“Say, critter, are you nice and ready for me?” he asked in a sultry voice. “You don’t seem broken enough yet”, he added, scraping one of his claws against his inner thigh. “I want you to _beg_ for my cock, and I’ve been patient enough already.”

And then the man was moving around and Daichi realized he was wearing high-heeled black boots that came just under his knee, the heels clicking as he walked around the altar. He freed one of his legs from its extended position, running his hands up and down the warm flesh, before he bent it and started to loop the rope around just like he had done on the other leg. He then added a spreader bar under his knees, keeping him from closing his legs and leaving him on display – an entrancing sight, it seemed, as Daichi whimpered with each brush against his sensitive cock.

The Deahman skirted the altar, stopping by Daichi’s head and staring into his eyes.

“You are gorgeous you know”, he said. “Flushed red and waiting for me eagerly… but not eagerly enough yet.”

His claws trailed down his sides as he grabbed for something Daichi couldn’t see, at the altar’s foot, and keeping it from his sight. Daichi breathed in deeply when he felt something nudge his hole and push into him, though he could tell it was nothing like the creature next to him. He cried out when a low buzz stirred his belly and heightened his pleasure, vibrating just against his prostate and turning him mad. With the position he was in, he could feel his own warm pre-cum pooling onto his abs and showing exactly just how turned on he was.

“P-Please, my king”, he sobbed with tears rolling down his face as the pleasure became unbearable, the Deahman’s eyes fixed on his face and his crotch. “P-please, please, I beg you, let me come!”  
“No”, he said, flicking his hand, and the buzzing stopped. “If you do come, it will only be by my hand”, he added, wrapping his fingers threateningly around his throat. “Remember. You are a sacrifice to me – a virgin hole your people gave me to _fuck_.” He pulled out the toy and shoved to fingers into Daichi, fingering him a lot more roughly than he’d done before. “How does it feel? My fingers up your tight little ass? Tell me, how does it feel to know it will be my cock there, jamming into your sweet little spot?”  
“F-Feels good, ah, please, please, my k-king, please just…”  
“ _Beg._ ”  
“I beg you, my king, my master, please, do what you want with me, I’m yours just yours, please just let me c- Aaaah yes, yes, like this, please more”, Daichi moaned louder and louder with each stab of the Deahman’s fingers.

And then the fingers left him and something bigger was pressing into him, and his eyes rolled at the feeling of being torn apart roughly. The creature hadn’t stopped before he was buried to the hilt into him, his claws digging into the meat of his thighs.

“You feel amazing”, the man breathed, “so tight around me…”

He rolled his hips slowly, as if to draw out the pleasure, steadily increasing the pace until Daichi was nothing more than a blabbering mess calling for him and arching with each of his thrusts. Daichi came suddenly and without a warning, painting his exposed chest and stomach white, heat flaring into his body. Still, the Deahman didn’t stop, didn’t pause, but instead started to thrust wildly until he spilled with a moan.

His hand slowly came to Daichi’s hair, stroking it gently.

“You did very good, love. You were amazing.”

He took off the bounds, massaging Daichi’s limbs gently before he grabbed his cape and draped it over the trembling mess that he was. Gently, he pressed a kiss to his temple, wrapping his arms around him.

“Come on, baby”, he whispered, helping him getting up, “I can’t carry you, you’re too heavy.”

He helped Daichi out of the circle of mirrors, the candles having melted almost completely, and to a bundle of pillows and covers. Kuroo stayed patiently with him as Daichi came down, his head resting against Kuroo’s shoulder.

“How do you feel?”  
“Good”, Daichi replied with a smile. “Thank you, Tetsu.”

*

“Your scales… they are smudged off”, Daichi said, holding Kuroo’s arm.  
“Body paint”, he answered. “Akaashi did it. Took a few photos of his work before you ruined it.”

Daichi chuckled, now wrapped in comfortable clothes, snuggling to Kuroo. Bokuto appeared, holding a tray full of melted down candles.

“I can’t believe you two made me do that”, he said once more before disappearing with his burden.  
“Did you like it?” Kuroo asked his lover as he examined the false claws Akaashi had glued to his nails and that would come off easily now.

Kuroo had already taken off the teeth prosthetics, appreciating the feeling of a free mouth.

“I liked it a lot. Thank you for indulging me, Tetsu.”  
“I told you, anything for you. Though I’m not doing that again”, he added with a laugh. “Your fantasies are. Weird.”

Daichi flushed and buried his head into Kuroo’s shoulder.

“But that’s also why I like you”, Kuroo said, kissing the top of his head. “Anything for you, Daichi. Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still hoped you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment or anything!


End file.
